


Sit, Stay, Come

by aalexandravictoriaa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Collars, Dog Play, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Role Playing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sub Ashton, and i know everyone likes m/m relationships but please just give this a shot cause its pretty hot, ashton whines and whimpers a lot, from the very first sentence its all smut, i might do a boyxboy version of this too, i need to bathe in holy water after writing this, idk i suck at tags sorry, it just starts right when the kinky shit starts, okay im rambling now, pretty much you put a collar on ashton and he role plays as a dog, seriously this is all smut, sorry but theyre not mentioned at all, the rest of the band isnt in this, this is kinky with a capital K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalexandravictoriaa/pseuds/aalexandravictoriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Obey and I'll reward you. Disobey and you get punished,” you stated matter of factly.<br/>He whined again, fearful of his potential punishment.<br/>“Be good. Bad dogs don't get treats,” you said with a smirk.</p><p>or</p><p>You and Ashton have some seriously kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit, Stay, Come

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [Kristen](http://ashketchumirwin.tumblr.com//) because she gave me sub!Ashton feels in the middle of class one day and I wanted to kill her. Also, because she's my rock and my best friend and I wanted to write something special for her.  
> On a side note, I know very little about dom/sub play. Collars can be dangerous. Please do your research before entering into a BDSM relationship. Be safe!

With the collar around his throat, Ashton crawled towards you on all fours.

“How does the collar feel, baby? Nice and tight?”

Ashton whimpered at your words. You leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, “You know what else is nice and tight?”

Ashton growled at you this time, forcing out a choked, “Please?”

“Please what, baby?”

“Please fuck me.” Ashton whined and you loved seeing him so submissive.

“No, baby, I have to teach you some new tricks first.”

Ashton nodded quickly and sat back on his haunches.

“Good boy,” you praised, gently scratching at his scalp. He leaned into your touch instinctively, but you didn't let him enjoy it for long. You pulled your hand away and backed up. He pouted at the distance you put between the two of you.

“Obey and I'll reward you. Disobey and you get punished,” you stated matter of factly.

He whined again, fearful of his potential punishment.

“Be good. Bad dogs don't get treats,” you said with a smirk. “We're going to continue with our commands from last time, since you failed so miserably at being able to sit and stay,” you continued.

Ashton’s face flushed red as memories of last time came flooding back to him. You weren't lying when you said he was incapable of performing those two simple tasks. Every time you ordered him to stay still, he ended up writhing underneath you and thrusting his hips up. You had denied him of an orgasm and forced him to wear his cock ring for much longer than necessary. Ashton was determined to do better this time.

“Come here, baby,” you motioned him towards you and watched as he moved forward, his hard cock pointing downwards as he crawled on all fours. When he reached your feet, he stopped and stayed motionless, waiting for his next command.

“Good boy,” you said. “You may sit.”

He sat back on his haunches for a second time.

“Now I know you have trouble with this next command, but if you listen and obey, then I'll let you come tonight, okay?”

“Yes,” Ashton squeaked, speaking for the first time since he put his collar on and assumed his submissive role.

“Yes, what?” You asked.

“Yes, Miss,” he replied obediently.

Satisfied with this answer, you took a seat on the edge of the bed and spread your legs. His lips parted slightly as he watched you slowly trail one of your hands down to your entrance. You rubbed yourself lightly over your panties, just enough to tease yourself. Your other hand came up to knead one of your breasts and pinch at your nipples. You paused before continuing to please yourself and gave Ashton a hard look.

“Stay,” you commanded.

He nodded slightly and licked his lips and that was enough of a confirmation for you to continue, so you let the hand on your crotch dip underneath the waistline of your panties. You ran one finger along your slit, but avoided your clit. You wanted to get yourself properly worked up before you touched yourself, or let him touch you.

During this time that you spent teasing yourself, you never broke eye contact with Ashton. The moment you dipped one finger into your entrance, you saw Ashton’s hands twitch at his sides. You raised an eyebrow as if to dare him to touch himself, but you said nothing. He never received any warning for his actions. If he wanted to be bad, then you would let him make that decision for himself and you would decide on his punishment later. Except Ashton knew that his punishment would be serious tonight if he didn't learn his commands, so he willed his hands to remain by his sides.

After several moments of teasing yourself, you finally allowed your fingers to brush against your clit. The fire inside you sparked instantaneously and you secretly hoped that Ashton would be a good boy so you could fuck him tonight.

So far, Ashton had been nothing but good. He stayed still and silent as he watched you pleasure yourself. He had only ever made it this far in his training before he caved and touched either himself or you. You decided to let him know how pleased you were with him.

“You're being such a good boy.” You saw Ashton’s cock twitch at your appraisal.

You decided to step it up a notch to see how much he could take so you began rubbing harshly at your clit. After several minutes of this, your legs began to shake and you felt a tingling sensation begin in your toes. You stomach clenched and unclenched in anticipation as you bucked your hips against your hand. The tingling in your toes eventually made its way up your legs before settling heavily in your lower abdomen. Your quick rubbing motion was relentless against your clit and you felt yourself getting closer to the edge. You made direct eye contact with Ashton as you came undone by your own fingers. Your back hunched slightly and your thighs clamped shut and you watched Ashton shifting uncomfortably from his spot on the floor. You gave yourself a few seconds to recover before you continued your play.

“Such a good boy, not touching yourself while I make myself orgasm.” You were genuinely surprised that Ashton had been so good this far and you wanted him to know how proud you were.

You looked down at Ashton’s hard cock and you knew it must not have been easy for him to restrain himself. His cock was obscenely red and dribbling precome. There was a light sheen of sweat covering his heaving chest and his hands were balled so tightly at his sides that his arm veins were protruding quite noticeably.

You stood from your spot on the bed and closed the distance between the two of you. You looked down at him kneeling on the floor in front of you.

“I think you finally mastered this command. Let’s see how well you do with the next one.” You circled around him like a vulture zeroing in on its prey. You paused when you were standing behind him and began gently tugging at his curls.

“Let’s see,” you started. “You learned to sit pretty quickly. It took you a while, but you finally learned to stay. Now there’s only one more thing for you to do.” You leaned down so your mouth was right next to his ear.

“ _Come_ ,” you whispered as you gave his collar a hard yank.

He gasped at your roughness and raised his hands to loosen his collar, but you smacked his hands away.

“I didn't tell you to move,” you scolded. “Do we have to start your training all over again?”

“No, Miss,” he replied and you decided to let it slide this time.

You hooked two fingers into his collar and dragged him towards the bed. You sat on the edge like you did before and spread your legs. He couldn't tear his gaze away from your pink cunt.

“My baby must be hungry. I know I didn't feed you yet today so would you like to eat now?” It was more of a command than a question, but he knew better than to dive in right away.

He looked up at you from under his lashes. “Yes please, Miss.”

“Good boy. You may eat now.”

He shuddered at your appraisal and nuzzled into your heat. He inhaled deeply for a moment and then let his tongue lick up your slit. He let his tongue run over your still sensitive clit and you tangled your fingers in his curly hair. He began flicking his tongue quickly over your bundle of nerves and it wasn't long before you felt the pressure build up in your stomach once again.

“My boy is so good with his mouth. Always makes me feel so good.”

Ashton let out a little whine and pawed lightly at your leg.

Soon enough, you were thrusting your hips against his tongue and tugging roughly at his hair. You tried to keep yourself from moaning and breaking your dominant role as Ashton continued to lick and suck at your sensitive clit. But sooner or later, you had to push him away.

“Enough,” you said as you pulled him back by his collar once again.

He put up a struggle in an attempt to get his mouth back on you.

“Don't you want to come?” You asked, smirking slightly at his eagerness to please you.

He nodded his head quickly, his curls bouncing in every direction. You couldn't help but let out a fond little laugh.

You released your grip on his collar and patted the spot on the bed next to you.

“Up,” you commanded.

He placed both hands on top of the bed and looked at you again for confirmation. You nodded your head and he hoisted himself up onto the bed. He crawled to the middle of the bed and circled it a few times before nestling down on top of the duvet. You moved to the middle of the bed as well and kneeled next to him.

“Roll over.”

He immediately rolled onto his back and you took this opportunity to straddle his thick thighs, careful not to make any contact with his leaking cock. You ran your hands up and down his chest. Your nails lightly clawed down his chest, scratching over his nipples and settling against his firm stomach.

“I think you deserve a treat now,” you hummed.

He stared up at you with wide eyes. His chest heaved and you knew he was trying hard to contain his excitement.

Your fingers traced patterns along the insides of Ashton’s thighs. You moved your fingers up towards his cock, but still didn't touch it. You repeated this action several times and smirked at the way his dick twitched whenever your hands got too close.

“Now in order to master this command,” you said slowly. “You can only come when I tell you to. If you come before that, then we'll have to start your training all over again.” He whined again and jutted his lips out into a slight pout.

“Also, if you disobey,” you added. “Your punishment will be twice as bad next time.”

He inhaled sharply through his nose, but still nodded his head in understanding.

“Good,” you said as you got off the bed. He whimpered at the loss of contact.

You made your way over to the drawer where he kept his bandanas and took two out from his stash. When you got back to the bed, you tied one wrist to each bedpost.

“Spread your legs,” you commanded.

He did as he was told and sprawled out like a starfish on your bed.

You leaned forward to press your lips to his. Another harsh yank on his collar caused him to gasp and you took advantage of his open mouth and shoved your tongue in. He didn't even try to fight you. He let you take complete control and your core throbbed at his submissiveness.

You kissed your way across his jaw line and brushed the side of your cheek against his scruff. You love when he grows out his beard. You love feeling it between your thighs like you did only moments before.

You sucked your way down his throat and licked at his left nipple. You pressed a line of wet kisses across his chest before sucking on the right one.

A high-pitched whine sounded from the back of his throat and you raised your head to make eye contact with him. You cocked your head to the side, as if you were deep in thought.

“You may make all the noise you want,” you finally said and he let out a breath of air.

He moaned as soon as you went back to sucking love bites down his torso.

“I love hearing you moan,” you murmured against his skin.

You licked a line straight across from one hipbone to the other, so close to his cock, yet still not touching it. Your eyes settled on the pool of precome on his stomach. His cock was still dribbling away happily, twitching every time your hands or mouth got close to it.

You loved seeing Ashton like this. He was so submissive to you, whining and whimpering as he let you have your way with him. He let you torture him for as long as you wanted to and even though he would complain, he secretly loved it. He loved the way you took charge and turned him into a crying little puppy dog. He loved when you gave him commands and praised him for being such a good boy. And he loved it the most when you gave him a treat.

Finally, you decided that you had toyed with him enough. You straddled his hips, positioning yourself right over his cock. He was almost in tears at this point, so desperate for release.

“Stay, boy.”

And he did. He stayed stock still as you lowered yourself onto his cock. He wanted desperately to thrust himself into you, but he knew that wouldn't end well for him. He wanted to come and he wouldn't let his own selfish needs get in the way. If he had thrusted into you like he wanted to, you probably would have pulled away and denied him of an orgasm. He didn't want that to happen again. So he remained motionless, taking deep breaths to try to even out his breathing.

You braced yourself with one hand on his chest and wrapped another hand around the base of his cock. He mewled at the contact and you laughed at the way he was so worked up.

Inch by inch, you sank down onto his throbbing member. His thumb immediately connected with your clit and you praised him once again for remembering his training.

You pressed forward and captured his lips into a searing kiss. You grabbed his free hand and entwined your fingers, letting him know that no matter how rough you were in bed, you still loved him dearly. He looked up at you through hooded eyes and you pressed one more kiss to his swollen lips. Then, you rocked your hips forward. Ashton let out a loud, pornographic moan.

The two of you began moving together in unison. He would lift his hips slightly off the bed to meet your downward thrusts. You bounced on top of him as he continued to rub at your clit. You felt his dick twitch inside you and you shot him a warning glance. He knew the rules. He was not supposed to come before you.

“Hold it,” was all you said as you moved faster along his length.

The feeling of his cock rubbing against your walls was enough to make you see stars. The two of you managed to synchronize your thrusts perfectly so that he was reaching new spots inside of you. With the way that he was penetrating you, you could practically feel him in your stomach.

This was how you liked it: rough, raw, and borderline animalistic. You loved giving commands and you loved how he obeyed.

And you especially loved the way he was stimulating your clit while simultaneously thrusting into your sweet spot. The combination of both sensations became too much for you to handle and you felt your body convulse with your most intense orgasm of the night. You pulled off of him and began jerking him in time with his upward thrusts.

“Remember the rules, baby. Only do it when I say so.”

He nodded his head, biting down on his lip in concentration. You gave his cock several hard thrusts and watched the way his hips squirmed as he tried not to come. You leaned your face down close to his member and he groaned when he realized your intentions. After a few more teasing pumps to his cock, you finally told him to come.

His come spurted from the tip in long, white ribbons, painting your face and dripping down onto your chin. You eagerly swallowed the come that he managed to shoot into your mouth and he watched you wipe the rest of his come off of your face and suck your fingers into your mouth.

“So fucking hot, babe,” Ashton spoke freely now. “Love when you fuck me like that,” he murmured.

You leaned down and placed a light kiss to his chest. “You're so good to me,” you sighed.

“And I learned all my commands,” he said, quickly falling back into his submissive role.

“You did! You're such a good boy,” you praised him and scratched his scalp gently. "Such a good boy."

He let out one last contented sigh before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! You can also find me on tumblr [here](http://abofics.tumblr.com//) and let me know what you think of the story.
> 
> [Check out some art!](https://society6.com/product/rough-boy_framed-print#s6-6087091p21a12v52a13v54)


End file.
